


A Little Help from a Comrade

by Gamerqueer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Masturbation, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerqueer/pseuds/Gamerqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the women in Overwatch are more than willing to lend a hand to help their comrade Zarya. Alternate title: "Zarya Bangs the Overwatch Universe".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zarya x Tracer

The women’s locker room on board the dropship was already filled with steam when Lena bounded in with a towel around her neck and clean clothes in a bag at her side. As she walked toward her locker, she got a glimpse of the woman using the shower: Aleksandra Zaryanova—Zarya. The Russian bodybuilder was one of the newest members of Overwatch, but she had already proven herself on the battlefield time and time again. Her particle cannon, gravity bombs, and barriers were powerful assets, and Lena always appreciated working by her side on missions.

But now, watching her with soap and water dripping down every toned curve of her body, Lena felt more than just appreciation for her teammate. Lena felt a twitch in her tight pants. _Not now. Not now. Dammit!_ She closed her eyes and focused on undressing. She carefully removed her jacket and undershirt from around her chronal accelerator. _I just need to shower then I’ll be out of here._ She looked over to Zarya once more and found the woman still standing under the hot stream of water. No longer soaping up, just standing, and Lena could have sworn she saw her tensing her glutes.

Lena chewed her bottom lip and placed her hand over the hardening cock in her pants. After being on hormones for almost two years, this predicament had become fairly uncommon. However, since she had just walked in on the strongest woman in the world naked and wet in the shower, she did not question it too much. Feeling slightly guilty, Lena turned away and faced her locker. She slid her hand underneath her pants and boxer briefs, gripping her hardening erection. It was now not much longer than the length of her palm, but it would surely have been noticeable had she stepped in the shower next to Zarya’s.  

Lena’s breath hitched as she began to stroke, trying to rub it out as quickly as possible. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the bodybuilder staring right at her with her arms crossed over her chest. “Zarya!” Lena peeped, pulling her hand from her pants. “It’s not what you think! I swear!”

Zarya grinned and moved her hands to her own nipples then down between her thighs. “Do you think I have a body like this simply for my _own_ amusement?” She laughed then flexed her arms. “I love when people are watching.”

Lena picked up her jacket and tried her best to hold it in a way that covered her bulge. “You’re just real fit…and I’m real gay for it.” She blushed and tried to cover her bare breasts with her arms while still hiding the erection. “In a friendly comrade sort of way.”

“Your body is in great physical condition as well,” Zarya said. “But you should put down that coat then get fully undressed and join me. I would hate for the hot water to run out before you’ve had a proper shower.”

“Yes ma’am!” Lena saluted and shoved the jacket in her locker then dropped her pants, revealing her small cock pressing against the fabric. She tore off her underwear as well, freeing it.

“Now come here, so I can help you get clean.” Zarya took Lena’s hand and pulled her into the hot water. She poured soap into her hand then massaged it onto Lena’s back—then perky breasts, moving around the device on her chest. She lightly pulled at one of her nipples.

“Fuck!” Careful they’re still growing and are super sensitive!” Lena said, steadying herself against the shower wall for balance.

Zarya squeezed more soap into her hand then gripped Lena’s cock, dwarfing it in her massive hand. “This is also quite sensitive apparently,” she whispered, leaning down to the other woman’s ear. She pumped the cock between her forefinger and thumb, occasionally moving her thumb down to caress her balls as well. “Is this pleasing?”

“Don’t tease!” Lena bucked her hips to move her cock faster through Zarya’s hand. As she did so, she leaned forward to suck on Zarya’s nipple and rested her hands on her sculpted abdomen. “Bloody hell, it’s gonna be soon! I can’t hold out for lo—shit!” She spurted clear liquid into Zarya’s hand.

Zarya continued to pump until every last drop was free, and the cock began to go soft once again. She released it then licked her hand clean. “Delicious.”

Lena stood on her toes and pulled Zarya down to her level for a kiss, wasting no time in plunging her tongue into the woman’s mouth. “Thanks for the help, love,” she said once she had pulled away.

Zarya smirked then took Lena’s head between her hands and pushed her down her body. “I need some assistance as well.”

Lena nodded and licked down Zarya’s wet abdomen, the curve of her hip, then got down on her knees. “Don’t waste time then.” As soon as she had spoken the words, Zarya moved so she was standing above Lena’s mouth, gripping her wet hair. Lena sucked at Zarya’s clit then moved to her inner labia, pulling at them with her teeth and sucking. She felt the pressure of Zarya’s weight on her neck and dove her tongue inside her entrance.

“Mmm,” Zarya moaned, holding Lena right where she needed her. “Your tongue is perfect. I have been waiting for the chance to use it like this.”

Lena looked up just long enough to notice Zarya had closed her eyes, and she felt the woman tense around her tongue.

“Da! Bozhe moy! Da!” Zarya’s yells echoed through the locker room, unlikely to be stifled by sounds of the shower. She released her grip from Lena’s head then pulled the woman up into another kiss.  “Thank you, Tracer.” She stepped out of the shower and went to retrieve her towel.

“Call me, Lena. I think we're more than just teammates now.” Lena’s knees wobbled as she tried to stand in place.

"Thank you, _Lena_." 

"Anytime!" Lena chimed. “I mean it. Literally anytime or anywhere. And any _thing_ you’d like to try is good with me.”

“Be careful, lyubov moya. Do not offer more than you can handle.” Zarya smiled as her brows furrowed, and she rubbed her body dry with her towel. “If you’re not careful, I will break you.”

“Please do,” Lena choked, feeling slightly faint.

Zarya pulled on her athletic shorts and undershirt then lifted her bag on her shoulder. “You need to shower. All that time in the water, and you are not a bit cleaner.” She turned and left the locker room.

Lena closed her eyes and poured soap into her hand, taking in what had all just occurred as she washed her body. _If you’re not careful, I will break you._ Zarya’s words repeated in her head, and she felt blood rushing to her cock once more. “For Christ’s sake.” Lena reached down and took care of what Zarya had caused for the second time that day.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian translations:   
> Da! Bozhe moy! Da!: Yes! My god! Yes!  
> lyubov moya: my love
> 
> Also, as I incorporate little bits of other languages, please know I am using online resources for assistance. If you are more familiar with the languages and spot something clearly incorrect, please let me know!


	2. Zarya x Pharah

Fareeha and Zarya were the only two people in the gym at the new Overwatch HQ. Sweat dripped down Fareeha’s forehead and chest as she pulled her chin over the bar for her twentieth pullup. _‘Ishrun._ She dropped down and took a sip of water before moving to stretch her arms out. She watched as Zarya added another hundred pounds to each end of her barbell, and a twinge of jealousy ran through her. The feeling was all new for Fareeha. In nearly every previous setting before, she had been the one in best physical shape. She dropped to the floor to begin a set of pushups, trying not to notice the many reps being benched by the Russian bodybuilder a few feet away—though the loud grunts were hard to ignore. _Thalathun._ As she reached thirty, Fareeha stopped to rest and heard Zarya rack her weights. Soon after, a large shadow loomed over her body, but she went into her next set of thirty.

“You have great form,” Zarya said, stretching her own arms. “Not many women would be able to compete with you.”

 _Tis’a wa-’ishrun_ , _thalathun._ Fareeha bit her lip as she completed her set then stood to her feet. “Is this a game for you, Zarya? Is it funny how weak I am in comparison to you?! All I came here to do was train, and here you are showing off like this is some sort of competition!”

Zarya took a step back. “Pharah…”

“Fareeha. We are not in the battlefield,” Fareeha muttered. “What should I call you?”

“Zarya. It is always Zarya.” She cleared her throat and took a step closer to Fareeha who stood with wide eyes. “Fareeha, you are magnificent. I very much enjoy your presence while I train. It is not often that I have a near equal in stamina.”

“You admire me then?” Fareeha asked, face growing hot.

“Of course. Also, I could never imagine having the concentration and agility to pilot the suit like you do.”

Fareeha waved her hand. “Now you are just flattering me.”

“No, that was not flattery. This is.” Zarya touched Fareeha’s shoulder, and without any change of tone, she stated: “I want you to pin me against that wall. I am almost certain you are capable of it.”

“ _Almost_ certain?” asked Fareeha with a raised eyebrow. She grabbed each of Zarya’s wrists and held them above her head then pushed her to the wall. As she felt Zarya try to push back, Fareeha tightened her grip, every muscle in her own body, tensing. “Is this what you wanted?”

“That is not _all_ I wanted,” Zarya said with a grin. “Kiss me.”

Fareeha dropped Zarya’s hands and stepped back. “Kiss you? I think you have misinterpreted my intentions.”

“Misinterpreted? Fareeha, you pinned me against the wall when I told you to. I do not think you did it simply because you liked the challenge.” Zarya peeled off her tank top, leaving her in only her sports bra and shorts, and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Fareeha tried to look nonchalantly away at the rack of weights but found her gaze continuously drawn toward Zarya’s hard abdomen.

Zarya tugged at the bottom of Fareeha’s cut-off shirt. “I will say it again then because I can see the way your eyes are feasting. Pin me against the wall and ki—”

Fareeha pushed Zarya back into the wall with a loud thud and pinned her in an aggressive kiss. She pushed her hand underneath the woman’s shorts and took her clit between two fingers. “You are so arrogant,” she breathed.

Zarya grinned then thrust her own hand between Fareeha’s legs and pushed one large finger inside her. “Of course I am arrogant. Feel this.” She curled her finger, grinding it against the inner wall while also taking in the feeling of Fareeha’s own fingers around her hard clit. “Bozhe moy, you are good too.”

“If you go harder, I will as well,” Fareeha panted, bucking her hips to get Zarya’s finger as deep as possible then slipping two of her own inside the other woman. She felt herself already so close to the edge and tried to focus on anything except what was currently going on in order to keep herself at bay. _Training. No, training is how we got into this mess. Zarya’s body was glistening and hard as stone. No! Our mission tomorrow. No, Zarya will be there as well. She will be looking over at me knowing how badly I craved her deeper. No!_

“I feel your legs shaking, Fareeha. You are so close. Let me help.” Zarya pumped her forefinger even deeper inside the woman while rubbing her clit under her thumb. She soon felt growing tightness around her finger then release, wetness all over her hand.

“Oh my,” Fareeha sighed before regaining her strength and continuing to focus on Zarya. “And now to finish you,” she whispered. With only a few more movements of her hand, her goal was accomplished.

“Da! Da! Fareeha!” Zarya leaned with her head back against the wall gasping for breath. She gasped once more as Fareeha fell to her knees and yanked Zarya’s shorts down, licking up the wetness dripping from her center.

“Tell me,” breathed Fareeha, head still between Zarya’s legs but no longer pleasuring the woman.

“Tell you what?” Zarya said, squirming, trying to guide Fareeha’s head back where she wanted her.

“Tell me I am stronger than you.”

The bodybuilder smirked for a moment. “But did you see how much I can lift? It is incredible. Sure, you are very strong as well but…” As her voice trailed, she noticed Fareeha pulling her shorts back up. “No, wait!”

“Say it then,” Fareeha said, brows furrowing.

“You are stronger than me,” Zarya choked.

Fareeha grinned. “I guess that makes me the strongest woman in the world.” She then wrapped her lips around Zarya’s hard clit once more as low moans began to erupt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arabic translations (I tried to find examples of Egyptian Arabic but was unable):  
> 'ishrun: twenty  
> tis'a wa-'ishrun: twenty-nine  
> thalathun: thirty
> 
> Russian translations:  
> Bozhe moy: My god  
> da: yes


	3. Zarya x Mercy

Leaving work was the only thing on Angela’s mind as she swiped through the many forms she needed to sign off on before she was through with her work day. There had been no major injuries from combat that day; but still, many forms were required before an agent could return to duty after being involved in even a small skirmish. A small smile spread across her face as she scanned through Reinhardt’s appointment summary. Her recommendation at the end—as it was with every appointment—was that he slow down a little in his increasing age and perhaps try to avoid charging into walls as often. _That pfüderi will never listen._ She poured another glass of red wine for herself and sipped. She swiped past Fareeha’s summary. _Fareeha is of course in perfect condition but never fails to attend her post-mission assessment._ She stopped swiping past charts and swallowed a mouthful of wine. _Zarya._ The Russian bodybuilder, as concerned as she was with fitness, routinely failed to report to medical after battles, and the blanks in the medical record shone through.

As if on command, there was a loud knock on the door.

“Who is it?” Angela asked, setting down her glass and rubbing her temples.

“Zarya,” the voice boomed back. “Let me in.”

Angela pushed the button, and the door slid open. “Hello Aleksandra. It would have been nice to have seen you earlier when you were scheduled for an appointment.” She took a breath in as she took in the woman standing before her. Angela’s sense of smell was more finely tuned than most, so the faint scent of soap wafting off the Russian’s skin seemed to fill her office.

Zarya stretched her hands behind her head then ruffled her wet pink hair. “Come on, Angela. You know it’s Zarya. And you know I was busy.”

“You may call _me_ Dr. Ziegler.” Angela took another sip of wine. “But really? You were busy? Let me guess…you were in the gym putting enormous unnecessary stress on your body.”

Zarya leaned forward and put both hands down on Angela’s desk. “Does Dr. Ziegler have a problem with physical activity? I know how happy you’d be to see Torbjörn just once step foot inside the gym.”

Angela rolled her eyes and pretended to look through the files on her screen. “You know why I am upset with you. It makes _me_ look bad when I have incomplete patient records.”

Zarya hit a button on the wall, closing the office’s blinds. “Just do the exam now. I was not hurt in battle. I am in great condition.”

“Come back during a time when I am actually seeing patients,” Angela replied, finishing her glass of wine. She tried to focus on the remaining documents, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Zarya removing her shorts. “Zarya, I do not even see patients in here. This is my office not an exam room.”

Before the doctor had finished her statement, Zarya had also stripped off her tight tank top and bra, leaving her in only her boxer briefs. “Why are you trying not to look, Dr. Ziegler?” She flexed her arm. “This is merely an example of biceps, triceps, deltoids, pectorals, and abdominals at their finest. I am a prime human specimen for a doctor such as yourself to study.”

Angela’s pale face burned red. _Have I had too much to drink? I only drank two glasses._ “You look healthy, Zarya. Is that what you want to hear? I will do a full exam in the morning…unless…” She noticed Zarya’s hands gripping her full breasts as well as a prominent bulge in her underwear. “You are not here for the exam. You never were here for one.”

“I know it has been a while, but I have been craving you, angel moy,” Zarya whispered. She sat down on Angela’s desk, feeling it creak slightly under her weight and faced the woman. When Angela nodded, Zarya proceeded to reach down between the doctor’s legs. Immediately however, she jerked her hand away and her eyebrows shot up, a smile beaming across her face. “Angela! You had the procedure you wanted?”

“You are always so touchy,” Angela sighed. “And yes. I had it done shortly after we slept together last. Modern medicine is quite incredible; wouldn’t you say?”

“Would you like to show me?” asked Zarya, licking her lips.

Angela exhaled loudly. “Fine.” She hit a button on the wall, and a bed came down. “For nights such as this when I must work late,” she explained.

“You do not have to do any work at all.” Zarya collapsed on the bed on her back and pulled Angela on top of her.

Angela peeled off her coat and let Zarya help her out of her sweater, leaving her in her bra.

Zarya set her hands firmly on Angela’s breasts then quickly moved back to undo the clasp with one hand. “Did you have these enhanced as well?” she asked with a smug grin.

Angela took a playful swipe at Zarya’s cheek. “I did. I needed them a little bigger than they would naturally be able to grow.” She watched as the Russian stared hungrily at them. “Go ahead, bärli. I know you are impatient.”

“Bärli… _little_ bear?” Zarya bucked her hips underneath the doctor, letting her feel the dildo she wore underneath. “I am _not_ little!”

Angela pressed her lips gently upon Zarya’s then reached down underneath her boxers to reveal the large pink dildo strapped to her crotch. “I did not mean to offend. It was just a term of endearment.”

“I will show you how big I am,” Zarya breathed, pulling off her underwear to reveal a full view of her cock. “May I use both of your holes, Dr. Ziegler?”

Angela removed her skirt then shoved her lacy white panties in Zarya’s mouth. “You really have the audacity to come into my office without an appointment and ask for something like that?” She moved off the other woman for a moment to dig through her desk drawer then returned with a lubricated condom. She opened it and unrolled it down the length of Zarya’s shaft then climbed back on top of the woman, now facing away with her tight hole right above the woman’s cock. “Do what you must,” she whispered.

Zarya tossed the panties to the ground and chuckled. She sat up and bucked her hips, pushing her cock slowly into Angela’s ass then reached around to massage the sensitive clit. “I am sure you’ve missed this,” she huffed, putting her free arm around the doctor’s neck.

“Shut up you cocky—ugh—mph—ja! Ja!” Angela screamed. She raised and lowered herself in time with Zarya’s thrusts underneath her, savoring the feeling of the thick cock hitting her prostate. She bit her lip until it nearly bled to try and stifle her screams but was unsuccessful. “You fill me so well!”

Zarya made a few more thrusts inside Angela then pulled out and tore off the condom. She left the bed and dug through the doctor’s desk drawer until she found another.  

“Why have you stopped, bärli? Now that you’ve started, I need to finish!” Angela begged.

“You are so full of complaints today,” Zarya muttered, making a show of tearing open the condom and slowly unrolling it down her length. “I just wanted to give your _ass_ a rest. Now it is time to use your kiska.” Zarya pushed Angela down on her back as she climbed on top of her and spread her legs.

Angela leaned up and met Zarya with a sloppy kiss then felt the woman push inside her pussy. Her muscles tightened against the hard object inside her, and she dragged her nails across Zarya’s back, leaving bright red trails. She dug her teeth into the side of Zarya’s neck to keep from moaning, but the low noise still erupted.

Zarya smiled and touched the side of Angela’s face as she continued pushing inside her then reached down and rubbed the hard clit with her thumb. “How is this?”

“Ich lieb dich!” Angela burst before sucking on Zarya’s neck once more. She felt her pussy dripping in a way she had not thought was possible, and she came hard, digging her nails into Zarya’s sides, heart racing, sweat beading at her forehead. “Oh my,” she breathed, as Zarya made a few more slow pumps inside her. “Oh my.”

Zarya pulled out and removed the condom then stood with her hands on her hips in front of Angela. “I think you injured my neck and my back. I thought doctors were sworn to do no harm.”

Angela closed her eyes, and her heart still raced. “I did not realize how badly I needed that.” A pleasant soreness filled her from the waist down and she suddenly craved sleep. When she opened her eyes again however, the magnificent sight of a woman standing before her made her thoughts wander. “Do you need anything? I can heal your wounds if you would like,” she said trying to regain a professional tone.

A smirk spread across Zarya’s face. “Never. Showing off is part of the fun.”

“You are such an exhibitionist,” Angela sighed. “Do you need anything else then? A blowjob? Or I could take that off you and eat you out if you would like,” she suggested next in a cold, clinical voice.

Zarya stretched and began to dress herself once more, putting her shorts on over the dildo like it had been previously. “You need some rest, Dr. Ziegler. I will be in tomorrow at dawn for my appointment.” She pulled on her sports bra and tank top then leaned down to kiss Angela’s forehead. “Dobroy nochi.”

Angela smiled and felt herself on the edge of sleep. “Goodnight to you as well. I am happy we were able to make love again under what I would consider far better circumstances.”

“Of course. However, let’s not wait so long to do this again,” Zarya said before slipping out of the office.

The sound of the door opening and closing awakened Angela from her stupor of post-coital bliss and exhaustion. _Wait. Did she just schedule herself an appointment at dawn? It really is so arrogant of her to act in that way._ Angela shook the thoughts from her head and decided any woman who could leave her feeling so pleasantly weak was allowed a little arrogance.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swiss German translations:  
> pfüderi: little rascal  
> bärli: little bear  
> ja: yes  
> Ich lieb dich!: I love you!
> 
> Russian translations:  
> angel moy: my angel  
> kiska: pussy  
> dobroy nochi: goodnight
> 
> Also, I would very much appreciate comments and suggestions! Thank you to all who have been reading!


	4. Zarya x Symmetra

At a hotel in Lijiang, China, Satya Vaswani fiddled with a stack of hard light cubes as she sat at her desk in her suite office. Her communication screen lit up, and she accepted the call. A familiar face of the Vishkar Corporation, Aryahi Arun, appeared on the screen.

“Namaste, Symmetra. There is a woman here to see you. She would only tell me her name was Zarya, but a quick search revealed her full name to be Aleksandra Zaryanova—the former weightlifter, bodybuilder, and member of the Russian Defense Forces. She is currently affiliated with the newly reformed Overwatch. Should I send her away?”

An image of Zarya as well as a brief description of her history and current work with Overwatch appeared on Satya’s screen. Satya pondered for a few moments, adjusting the stack of cubes to line up perfectly. _She could be just the person I have been needing._ “No, do not send her away. She may come up. I will speak with her. Dhanyavaad, Aryahi.”

“Of course,” Aryahi replied, ending the call.

Satya stared at Zarya’s picture. Short pink hair, pale skin, a scar across her right eyebrow. Her face was more memorable than most. Nearly two meters tall and solid muscle. With a history of bodybuilding and weightlifting, her body was surely just as functional as it was aesthetic.   _Haan, I can work with this._ The door buzzed, and Symmetra opened it with a swipe on her screen. “Come down the hall to the office!” she called, and a few moments later, the woman arrived at her doorway. Satya turned in her chair to face her. “Come in, Aleksandra Zaryanova.”

Zarya approached Satya at her desk. “Call me Zarya. It is nice to finally meet you, Symmetra.”

“Zarya then.” Satya twirled her hand and created a hard light chair for Zarya to sit in. “You may call me Satya.” Once the other woman had sat down, Satya continued swiping through Zarya’s biography on her screen while also playing with her hard light cubes, soon turning them into tiny spheres and threading them in and around the fingers of her Vishkar prosthetic left hand. “Why are you here, Aleksandra Zaryanova?”

“Zarya,” the woman corrected once again. “I am here on behalf of Overwatch. We have heard of your abilities and are interested in receiving your assistance during this Second Omnic Crisis.”

Satya’s brows furrowed as she read through Zarya’s biography, stopping at the section on her personality. “Aleksandra Zaryanova…”

“Zarya.”

“Zarya, yes, of course. It says here you are very weak when it comes to the company of other women.”

Zarya rubbed the back of her head. “I do have many romantic relationships, but there is no need to worry about my fitness for duty or my intentions with you. I am here to recruit you.”

Satya noticed the woman’s eyes wander down to the slit in her dress that revealed her bare thigh. “I do not believe the Vishkar Corporation would appreciate your attempt to steal their brightest employee.”

Zarya crossed her arms. “This is why I do not like dealing with corporations. I told Winston it was a foolish idea to have this conversation. But no, I had to because I was the closest agent in the area.”

Satya turned the spheres in her palm then set them on the desk, turning them once more into cubes. “I want you to show me what you can do, Aleksandra Zaryanova.”

“Zarya. I do not have my particle cannon with me, and besides, I’m sure the work Overwatch has done can speak for itself.”

Satya snickered quietly to herself then stood from her desk. She touched Zarya’s shoulder then headed down the hall toward the bedroom of her suite. “Follow me if you want a chance of me joining your little organization.” She looked back to see Zarya raise her eyebrows.

“Oh, we are going to do things like that?”

“I do not usually do business in this way, but you are an exception. Do you have any reservations?”

“None at all,” Zarya replied, entering the bedroom.

Like the rest of the suite, the bedroom was white from ceiling to floor with no noticeable scent or furnishings. A firm bed with a thin white sheet over top and a sleek dresser were the only items in the large room. Satya pointed to the attached bathroom. “Wash your hands first. Thoroughly.” She sat down on the bed with one leg crossed over the other as she heard Zarya shut off the sink after only a few moments. “Turn that back on. I said thoroughly!” Satya called. She smiled once she heard Zarya obey and continue washing.

“Was that sufficient?” Zarya asked, stepping out of the bathroom.

“Yes,” Satya replied. She held her hand out, and Zarya took it, sitting beside her on the bed. “Now, I have two guidelines. First, do not kiss me on the mouth. And second, you are here for my pleasure, so you must obey my commands. Do you think you can manage to follow these?”

Zarya touched Satya’s cheek. “I am a soldier, Satya. My job is to follow orders. I only have one question: may I use _my_ mouth elsewhere on your body?”

“You had better,” Satya replied. She set her hand on Zarya’s abdomen that was covered by her armor. “Please undress. I am not sure why you felt the need to wear your armor here in the city, but it is certainly not needed in my bedroom.”

“You can never be too safe nowadays,” Zarya said with a shrug. It took her a few minutes, but soon her armor, clothing, and all underwear were on the floor, and she stood before Satya completely naked. She flexed, slowly turning to give her a complete view.

“It is just like I thought it would be.” Satya then removed her tall boots and dress then lay back on the bed, long black hair splaying out underneath her. She felt slightly self-conscious as she noticed Zarya staring at her nude form but attempted a smile. “Your mouth is needed,” she whispered, pointing between her own legs.

“Yes, sudarynya.” Zarya kneeled in front of the bed and pulled Satya toward her so the woman’s legs wrapped around the back of her neck. “You are perfection,” she whispered before running her tongue along the woman’s completely smooth outer labia. She gently bit down and sucked then moved to the inner labia, doing the same.

Satya’s fingers gripped pink hair. “Waah, ye lajawab hai,” a quiet sigh escaped her lips.

“What does that mean?” asked Zarya, looking up from between the woman’s legs.

Satya’s brows furrowed and she pulled Zarya’s head back down to pleasure her center. “It means you need to try harder,” she lied.

Zarya complied, circling Satya’s clit with her tongue then taking it between her lips, sucking gently. She felt the woman’s legs tremble around the back of her neck and smiled as she moved her tongue in and out of the woman’s entrance.

“Is something humorous?” Satya asked, sitting up to look at Zarya smiling between her legs. “Put some real effort into it.” She bit down into her lip as she felt Zarya’s begin to move even faster inside her, occasionally pulling out and lapping hungrily at her clit.

“How is that?” Zarya breathed, mouth only an inch away from where it had been working.

“Insufficient because you stopped. Stand up,” Satya ordered. As Zarya obeyed, Satya stared at the woman’s crotch then formed a phallic object out of hard light where she had been looking.

“What is this?” Zarya asked as she took it in her own hand.

“Don’t worry. I will remove it when I am done. It is a hard light construct fit to my exact specifications. You are going to lie back on the bed, and I am going to use it. Is that understood?”

Zarya did not reply but instead simply did as asked. Once she was lying down, Satya climbed on top of her and lowered herself down onto the hard light cock.

“Perfect,” breathed Satya with half-lidded eyes moving up and down the cock.

A grin spread across Zarya’s face and she began to buck her hips. “I knew I would get you!”

Satya leaned forward and placed her hands on Zarya’s large shoulders to steady herself. “It is perfect because I created what I am using,” she said, voice steady even as she moved even faster on the cock. “Not because of your efforts.”

Zarya placed her hands on Satya’s waist, stopping her movement. “You can lie all you would like and say you are not aroused by what I have done, but I know the truth. I know you want to lose control,” she whispered, leaning forward to Satya’s ear.

Satya avoided eye contact. “Show me,” she said under her breath.

Without pulling out of Satya, Zarya pushed her back down on the bed. Now on top, Zarya began to quickly thrust into her. “How is this?” she asked, muscles in her abdomen tightening with every movement.

Satya closed her eyes and lay with her arms above her head, heart racing as she took in the sensation of Zarya filling her. “Do not stop, Zarya, until I tell you to.” She bit her bottom lip as she felt the need to scream building from within. The cock stretched and filled her, and she knew she would be sore the next day but pushed the thought from her head. When she opened her eyes again, she looked up and watched the huge muscular woman moving on top of her, and she was pushed over the edge. “Yes, yes,” she breathed. “ _That_ is sufficient. We are done.”

Zarya pulled out and smiled, looking down at Satya beside her. She traced the curve of Satya’s waist with two fingers but was quickly swatted away. “You look good all disheveled like that.”

Satya reflexively covered her face with her hand in embarrassment then noticed the hard light construct still between Zarya’s legs. She made a fist with her prosthetic arm, and the object disappeared into thin air.

“Vau! Now that is truly some amazing technology.” Zarya stretched her arms above her head and yawned. “So will you be joining Overwatch?”

Satya shrugged. “You may get dressed and leave now. If I join, you will likely hear from me soon. If I do not join, you will likely not hear from me soon.” She stood and quickly pulled on her own clothes. “I know it will take you a bit of time to put all that armor on, so I will be in the office as you do. There is no need to stop by and say farewell.” With that, Satya left Zarya alone in the bedroom and headed back to the office, enjoying the pleasant soreness throughout her body. _Poornata._ _That was perfection._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hindi translations:  
> namaste: hello (in this context)  
> dhanyavaad: thank you  
> haan: yes  
> Waah ye lajawab hai: wow this is great  
> poornata: perfection
> 
> Russian translations:  
> sudarynya: ma'am  
> vau: wow


	5. Zarya x D.Va

After a day in the field, there was nothing Hana liked more than wearing her comfiest shorts and t-shirt, curling up on the couch in the entertainment room of Overwatch’s HQ, and playing her favorite shooter. With her earphones in and her eyes glued to the screen, it was only the sudden shifting weight on the couch that alerted Hana to Zarya’s sudden presence next to her. “Get wrecked!” Hana shouted as the stats rolled in, showing her as the match’s top player. She took out one earphone and glanced at Zarya beside her. “Annyeong.”

“You did well then?” Zarya questioned, raising an eyebrow as various statistics continued to flash across the screen. “I am not familiar with this.”

Hana smirked. “Of course. I always win!” She started the next match, gripping the controller. She quickly took down each target then secured the objective with little help from her teammates.

“So _this_ is what you did for a living?” Zarya asked. She stretched a long arm along the back of couch, snaking behind Hana’s back.

“Yeah! Eat this!” Hana yelled, adding more bodies to her kill streak before the match ended. Her username flashed across the screen once more as the top player. She smiled and shut off the game then removed her earphones and mic. “I would _never_ play _Ultimate Hero Squadron_ for my career! I am a professional _StarCraft_ player! This is just a game I use to relieve stress.” Hana changed the channel to a gaming network then set down the controller.

“I will never understand the appeal,” Zarya sighed.

Hana stretched her hands above her head and leaned back, suddenly feeling Zarya’s arm behind her. “Kkamjjag-iya!” she exclaimed then covered her mouth. “I’m sorry! I just did not realize your arm was behind me!” Her face grew red and hot. “But gaming! Gaming has appealed to me ever since I was a small child. I know not everyone is interested, but you should give it a try sometime. You might even enjoy it!” she stammered. _Chen-chang. I sound like an idiot._

“That is a possibility.” Zarya squeezed Hana’s shoulder. “You should come train in the gym with me sometime as well. It is important to be prepared for combat outside of your suit.”

Hana’s mind flooded with thoughts. _I want to climb her body like a tree._ “Uh…did you want to use the screen?” _She can use me._

Zarya smiled, looking down at the blushing woman at her side. “I am comfortable watching whatever you would like to watch. I just came here to relax after my workout.”

“Okay.” Hana stared forward at the screen to see a review of one of the latest gaming systems. _Screw it. What is there to lose?_ She moved her hand to Zarya’s muscular thigh without saying a word.

“What do you think you are doing?” Zarya looked down at the small hand.

“I could help you relax,” Hana whispered. She slowly reached up the leg of Zarya’s shorts.

Zarya took a deep breath as Hana’s fingers brushed her clit through her boxer briefs, but she was snapped back to reality when she heard footsteps. “Come on, let’s go to my room.”

Hana smiled and stood. “No, we are going to mine.” She led the way out of the entertainment room and into one of the many halls then stopped at her door. She put her thumb on the scanner then pulled Zarya in by the hand.

The walls were covered by various posters provided by Hana’s sponsors as well as others representing her favorite movies and games. A large gaming rig sat in the corner of the room with a comfortable chair in front of it. Several cameras also hung from various parts of the ceiling and wall.

“Welcome!” Hana chimed before sitting down on her bed.

Zarya sat beside her and raised an eyebrow. “Those cameras are for your video game streaming?”

“I sometimes turn them on for other things as well…I have a special group I stream to when I feel in the mood. Don’t worry though. The cameras are off right now.” Hana grinned then climbed onto Zarya’s lap. “Help me out of my shirt.”

“Of course.” Zarya pulled Hana’s t-shirt over her head, leaving her in a pink lacy bra. “Prekrasnyy—beautiful.”

Hana wrapped her arms around the back of Zarya’s head and pulled her forward into a kiss. She wasted no time, running her tongue along the Russian’s bottom lip then sucking and pulling at it. Hana moved her hands under Zarya’s tank top, helping her out of it then did the same with her sports bra.

“You like what you see?” Zarya asked, playing with her own breasts as Hana watched.

Hana nodded with wide eyes. _I want her. Oh my god. Am I dreaming?_ “Of course. You know…I have some toys we could try out,” she said, trying to keep her tone steady.

Zarya crossed her arms. “I am ready when you are.”

Hana hopped off the bed and retrieved an eight-inch iridescent pink dildo complete with an end made to fit inside the user. “Here you go!”

Zarya raised an eyebrow with a cautious smirk set on her face. “Are you sure this is not a little big for you?”

“I’ve taken bigger than this,” Hana said before pushing Zarya down by the shoulders. She pulled her own shorts down, so she was in only her lacy thong and bra. She smiled as she noticed Zarya taking in the sight.

“If you insist.” Zarya yanked her shorts then boxer briefs off and inserted the end of the dildo into herself. “Bozhe moy!” she exclaimed as she felt a sudden sensation hit her clit while the cock sat against it. “I am going to enjoy this.” She pulled Hana back on top then moved a finger underneath her panties and inside the small woman. She was surprised by how easily it fit.

Hana rocked her hips against Zarya’s finger and took the cock in her hand. “I want _this_!”

“Since you are so insistent, I will give you what you want. But do not blame me if you cannot walk for the rest of the day,” Zarya said. She retracted her finger from Hana’s center then pulled off the woman’s underwear.

Hana took a deep breath and lowered herself slowly onto the thick cock between Zarya’s legs.  “Ung,” she breathed, feeling herself stretch. She smiled as she saw Zarya’s wide eyes. “Don’t look so surprised.”

“I see you were not bluffing,” Zarya muttered, feeling her own arousal growing. She gripped the small woman by the hips and began to thrust her full length in and out of her.

Hana leaned down, so her mouth was right above Zarya’s as she continued bouncing on her cock. She dug her nails into the skin of Zarya’s breasts. “You should never underestimate me. I am a champion.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korean translations:  
> annyeong: hello   
> kkamjjag-iya: (an expression of surprise)  
> chen-chang: damn/shit  
> ung: yes
> 
> Russian translations:  
> prekrasnyy: beautiful  
> bozhe moy: my god
> 
> Thanks for reading. Sorry it's been a while since the last update. I am quite busy, but I do plan to write a chapter for Zarya x every Overwatch lady.


	6. Zarya x Ana

As Ana heard the light whir of the dropship change in pitch, she knew it would soon be landing. She rubbed her temples, silently cursing the fact that she had not been able to get more rest on the journey. Ana sat up and pulled her eyepatch on over her right eye then looked over at the woman lying on the bed beside her own—Aleksandra Zaryanova. The woman more than carried her own weight on the battlefield though her aim was sloppy at times. Ana stared at the large, tattooed arm hanging over the side of the bed. _She also is not hard to look at._ “Sabah el kheer,” she whispered. “Good morning.”

Zarya yawned and opened her eyes. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no. I am just having trouble sleeping, habibi. And we are almost to Ilios,” Ana replied.

“Hmm, I figured you would be accustomed to sleeping on the ship from your many years of experience,” Zarya said, sitting upright and stretching her arms over her head.

“Many years of experience?” Ana scoffed. “Are you flattering me or reminding me how old I am compared to the rest of you young, new Overwatch members?”

“I only meant…I did not mean to…” Zarya stammered. “You look well this morning.”

Ana smiled as she noticed Zarya glance down at the low neckline of her silk nightgown. “Aleksandra, tell me, to where are your eyes wandering?”

Zarya’s face reddened, and she looked away. “I did not mean any disrespect, sudarynya. Please forgive me.”

_Poor thing._ Ana stood then sat beside Zarya on her bed. “I have heard many things about you, Aleksandra.”

Zarya took a deep breath. “I hope you only heard good things.” She rubbed the back of her neck.

Ana touched Zarya’s cheek with the tips of her fingers. “You are a great warrior, but you also have a bit of a reputation.” She looked down and tried unsuccessfully to stifle a smile. “You might not believe it, but similar tales were told about _me_ when I was younger.”

Zarya licked her lips. “Then I suppose I should not lie. I _was_ looking at you a few moments ago.”

Ana felt heat between her thighs like she hadn’t felt in ages. She swallowed hard and tried to maintain her composure. She gripped Zarya’s chin in her hand, forcing eye contact. “What were you looking at?”

“You, of course. I think you understand what I mean,” Zarya whispered.

“No. Tell me exactly. I do not have time for childish games, girl. I will ask one more time before you lose the opportunity. What were you looking at?” Ana questioned, forcing a cold tone to her voice. She dug her nails into the side of Zarya’s face.

“I was looking at your breasts,” Zarya replied. “You are so beautiful.”

“Good. I do not tolerate spineless flattery,” Ana replied. “We do not have long before our mission, so I am going to help you relieve your tension. And I expect you to do the same for me. Is that understood?”

A low moan escaped Zarya’s lips, and she received a light slap to the face from Ana as a reply.

“I expect a coherent response.”

“You may touch me any way you see fit,” Zarya breathed.

“Then I will show you what I can do,” Ana replied. She slapped her hand over Zarya’s mouth. “But be quiet. We do not want to wake Jack and the other gentlemen next door.” Still covering Zarya’s mouth with her left hand, she sild the other underneath her boxer briefs. Ana massaged Zarya’s clit beneath her thumb, grinning as she heard a muffled moan. She moved her hand from Zarya’s mouth and kneeled on the ground in front of where Zarya sat on the bed. “If you make too much noise, I will stop.” Ana yanked Zarya’s underwear down around her ankles then pushed inside her with two fingers, not surprised to find they slid in quite easily.  

“Da,” Zarya sighed as the older woman relentlessly pushed her fingers in and out of her entrance. She took off her shirt, revealing her impressive physique.

Ana curled her fingers, massaging Zarya’s inner wall while she took in the sight of the woman writhing in pleasure before her. “Let go,” she whispered. “I want to feel you come for me.” She felt Zarya’s muscles tense around her.

Zarya bit down into her lip to keep from moaning but was largely unsuccessful. “Mmph!” Her legs shook, and she lifted Ana on top of her own body, pulling her close in a messy kiss. “You are so good at what you do,” she whispered.

Ana kissed Zarya gently while straddling her hips. She ran a hand through the pink hair on her head then down her abdomen. “Your reputation is well-earned, Aleksandra, you great charmer.” She touched the woman’s cheek. “Now, will you assist me?”

Suddenly there was a rapping on the door to their room. “It’s time to move! Why’re you two not ready?” Jack growled from outside.

“Leave, old man! We are getting ready!” Ana shouted back. She heard him storm away, and she snickered. “Poor Jack. I doubt he has slept with anyone since Gabriel left.” She looked down at Zarya underneath her. “But I suppose he is right. We should get ready.”  

Zarya set her hands on Ana’s hips. “But what about you? I want to make you feel good as well.”

Ana pressed her lips to Zarya’s forehead then moved from atop her body. “You are so sweet, habibi. We have work to do now, but I will not forget that you are indebted to me.” She removed her nightgown and looked over her shoulder to see the younger woman staring. _She will certainly be back for more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arabic translations:  
> Sabah el kheer: Good morning  
> habibi: my love
> 
> Russian translations:   
> sudarynya: ma'am   
> da: yes


	7. Zarya x Widowmaker

The night air was crisp as Amélie crouched upon a Parisian rooftop with the scope of her rifle to her eye, but she did not feel a thing. “You cannot hide any longer, ma chérie,” she whispered. Aleksandra Zaryanova—the new Russian Overwatch agent—came into view. _A beautiful, strong woman._ Rather than pulling the trigger, Amélie shot her grappling hook to a point near the woman and dropped down silently behind her. She stepped forward and touched the barrel of her rifle to the back of Zarya’s head.

“Who is it this time?” Zarya huffed. The muscles in her shoulders visibly tensed. She glanced back then set her particle cannon on the ground and raised her hands in the air when she saw the assassin had her at a clear disadvantage. “The Widowmaker? What do _you_ want?”

Amélie chuckled to herself. “There is no need to worry. I need you alive. Talon requires some information.”

Zarya shook her head and grimaced. “I will never talk. We Russians do not roll over on our backs at the request of the enemy.”  

“I had a feeling the _world’s strongest woman_ would be defiant,” Amélie scoffed. “No matter, I have ways of dealing with stubborn soldiers like you.” Before the other woman could react, Amélie hit her with a stun dart. As Zarya’s heavy, muscular body hit the cold pavement with a thud, Amélie touched her earpiece. “Target acquired. We need transport.”

The tired voice of an unnoteworthy Talon grunt replied. “Do you need a full response team?”

“Imbécile,” Amélie muttered. “No, I requested transport for the target, so that is what I require. You will take her to the location I specify, and that is all. I am your superior, so you will not pester me with further questions.”

“Of course. On the way for pickup now.”

                                                           

* * *

 

 

Hours had passed since Zarya had been knocked out cold by the stun dart, but finally she began to stir. Amélie grinned when she saw Zarya slumped against the wall with her hands bound behind her back and her ankles tied together attempt to stand.

“Ty che blyad,” Zarya groaned, testing the restraints then propping herself up on her knees.

 Amélie crossed one leg over the other, sitting in a chair across from her. “Step into my parlor, said the spider to the fly.”

“I have little time for children’s verse,” Zarya spat. “What do you want?”

Amélie stood and ran a hand through Zarya’s pink hair. The woman on her knees was nearly as tall as Amélie on her feet. “What _I_ want is not relevant.” _Your lips around me._ She bit down into her lip until she tasted blood but still felt no pain.

With Amélie distracted by her thoughts, Zarya suddenly burst from her restraints then pinned the Frenchwoman to the tile floor. “Did you really think that could hold me?” She pinned Amélie’s hands above her head. “Now stop playing games. What does Talon want?” Zarya growled.

Amélie felt her cock twitch under the layers of fabric that were supposed to hold it down. “Talon wants _you_.”

“I would rather die than serve Talon,” Zarya said, squeezing Amélie’s wrists harder.

“Mm,” Amélie breathed as Zarya’s heavy body pinned her own. “You do not have to be so dramatic. I am not going to give you to them. You are going to make a heroic escape.”

“Why? Why capture me at all? This is foolishness!”

Amélie licked her lips. “Talon is failing. They do not deserve a hero like you. But I was given an assignment to bring you here, so I did.”

Zarya lightened her grip slightly and raised an eyebrow but still held the other woman to the floor. “So I am free to go? Where is my cannon?”

“Ah, it is ever apparent that perception is not your strong suit.” Amélie gestured toward the weapon resting in the corner of the room.

Zarya let go of Amélie then quickly ran over and lifted her particle cannon like reuniting with a lover.

“Before you go,” Amélie whispered. She unzipped her bodysuit, revealing her full breasts then lowered it further. Her semi-hard cock strained against the fabric of her undergarments. Amélie’s brows furrowed as Zarya continued fiddling with her weapon rather than noticing. “Ahem.”

Zarya looked up with wide eyes then set down her cannon. “What are you trying to do? I will not fall for your tricks.” She crossed her thick arms across her chest.

Amélie removed her boots then the rest of her bodysuit. She traced the outline of her cock with a pointed purple fingernail. “If you are so concerned, why have you set down your weapon?”

“Ah…I…” Zarya’s eyes moved between the woman’s breast and cock. “Fine. You win.” She began to remove her armor then the rest of her clothing.

Amélie watched hungrily as every piece fell from Zarya’s body.   _This is even easier than I thought it would be. Merde, her body is powerful._ She gripped her cock through the lacy fabric as Zarya stood before her in just her sports bra and boxer briefs. “Come here,” she demanded—though a catch in her voice revealed slight apprehension.

“As you wish,” Zarya replied. She stepped forward then yanked down Amélie’s underwear and took her cock in her hand. “How are we doing this?” she asked, running her thumb in circles around the head.

Amélie smiled then snaked her arms around the back of Zarya’s neck. She stood on her toes and dug her teeth into the woman’s neck and sucked, leaving a bright purple mark. “You are mine. Now get on your knees.”

“Of course.” Zarya fell to her knees before Amélie. She took Amélie’s cock once more and continued to run her thumb in circles. “How is this?”

“It is acceptable for now,” Amélie crooned, ruffling Zarya’s hair. “But I have the suspicion that you would not refuse a chance to feel it inside you.” She smiled as she noticed Zarya’s face go red. “Go on, take it in your mouth now. Finish preparing it.”

Zarya smiled then lowered her mouth onto Amélie’s cock, sucking gently at first before taking it further.

Amélie looked down at Zarya through half-lidded eyes. She bucked her hips as Zarya bobbed her head up and down on her cock. _I am so close already. Merde. This woman will make me burst!_ Amélie pushed Zarya’s head back and pulled out of her mouth. “We need to stop!”

Zarya stood and rubbed the bruise on her neck. “Did I do something wrong? I did not mean to overstep your boundaries.”

Amélie reached up and touched Zarya’s cheek. “No, it was not that…I was…too close.”

Zarya raised an eyebrow with a cocky grin. “Then this will certainly not help.” She tore off her sports bra and underwear, standing completely nude in front of the other woman.

Amélie’s cock twitched, and she gripped it in her hand, suddenly growing self-conscious. “What do you want?”

“Hit me,” Zarya replied with a straight face, hands crossed in front of her chest.

“What?” Amélie asked. _It seems she has a bit of a masochistic streak in her. Mmm._

Zarya reached down and held the base of Amélie’s cock. “You heard what I said,” she growled, locking eyes with her. “Go on! Hit me!”

“Shut up!” Amélie yelled as she slapped Zarya across the face, leaving a red handprint on her cheek.

Zarya grinned then tackled Amélie to the hard ground.

“Merde!” Amélie yelped as she was brought to the floor. Zarya’s massive body was atop her own, and her cock brushed Zarya’s inner thigh.

Zarya grabbed Amélie’s cock then lowered herself onto it. “Mmm, you feel so good inside me. It is a shame you will not last long.”

“You do not know a thing!” choked Amélie as she bucked underneath Zarya. The feeling of Zarya’s tight pussy around her sent chills down her spine and pleasure through her body.

Zarya leaned forward, still riding Amélie’s cock, and pressed her lips to Amélie’s. She sucked and pulled at Amélie’s bottom lip before sliding her tongue into her mouth. “You are so cold,” she breathed, pulling away from the kiss for a moment.

“Shh!” Amélie’s tongue moved against Zarya’s, silencing her. Her nails dug into Zarya’s muscular shoulders and her toes curled as she felt herself so close to the edge. Zarya sat with Amélie’s full length inside her, contracting her inner walls. _Mon dieu! I am going to come if she does not let up!_ Though she tried to fight it, tears began to well in her eyes. _Not now!_

“Are you alright?” Zarya asked, leaving just a breath of space between their lips.

“Ugh, yes!” Amélie moaned. She arched her back and pushed her cock as deep as she could, letting go and unloading inside Zarya. “I feel! You make me feel! Mon dieu, do you make me feel!”

Zarya closed her eyes, smiling as she felt the short spurts of cum fill her. Once she had finished, she touched Amélie’s cheek then moved off her softening cock, sitting beside her. “That was good. I think you would agree, yes?”

Amélie refused to make eye contact. “It is time for you to get going. Be cautious. Not all of Talon will be as forgiving as me.”

“That is it?” Zarya asked, standing to her feet and feeling Amélie’s release dripping down her inner thigh. “We do all that and then it is simply time for me to leave?”

“It has been too long already,” Amélie whispered. “My associates will grow suspicious.” She chewed her lip, trying to fight another sudden wave of tears.

Zarya began to redress, silently pulling on her undergarments then clothing then finally armor. She took a deep breath. “You do not have to stay with Talon. We can protect you from them.”

“You are so polite, Aleksandra Zaryanova,” Amélie said, standing as well. “But you need to take your weapon and leave. Never come back.” She stood on her toes and kissed Zarya’s cheek. “Adieu, ma chérie.”

“Farewell,” Zarya said with furrowed brows. She then retrieved her particle cannon and headed for the exit.

Amélie sat, still nude, on the ground with her legs crossed. She put her head in her hands. _What have I turned into? Crying after sex? This is pathetic even for me!_

Suddenly, the communicator at the other end of the room buzzed. “Widowmaker, your target has just been spotted. Is everything okay? I thought you said she was captured,” chimed the voice.

 _Imbécile._ “Let her go,” Amélie said aloud—though nowhere near the communicator.

“Widowmaker, do you copy? Widowmaker, status report? Widowmaker?”

_I feel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translations:   
> ma chérie: my dear   
> imbécile: imbecile   
> merde: shit  
> mon dieu: my god  
> adieu: goodbye 
> 
> Russian translation:   
> ty che blyad: what the fuck


	8. Zarya x Mei

Wind whipped and snow blew past the window of the small Siberian cabin. Overwatch agents Mei-Ling Zhou and Aleksandra Zaryanova had recently arrived for a night of rest to escape the brutal weather outside.

Mei poured a cup of green tea for Zarya then did the same for herself. She walked over to the couch with two steamy cups in hand then set Zarya’s on the table in front of her. “I made some tea,” Mei said as she sipped from her cup. She watched as Zarya crouched in front of a fireplace, warming her hands in front of the newly started fire. _I am so lucky to have her with me on this mission._ That thought had crossed her mind many times during the past few days working alongside the Russian woman. Zarya’s shields and strength had protected her more times than she could even count, but now, with the glow of the fireplace, her feelings of gratitude felt even stronger—and different.

“Thank you,” Zarya said, smiling and taking the cup from the table, still sitting in front of the fireplace. “I am so glad we reached the cabin when we did.”

Mei nodded. “Hopefully we will reach the eco-Watchpoint tomorrow. But to be honest, I do not mind the journey.” She held the cup under her nose, letting the steam fog up her glasses for a moment. “You are the perfect companion to have with me.”

Zarya raised an eyebrow then finished her tea in one sip. “I am sure it is nice to have someone along who is accustomed to the weather.”

“That _is_ helpful.” Mei set her tea down and looked down, playing with the sleeve of her sweater. “But it is not the only reason I enjoy spending time with you.” _Dé…I hope this does not make things awkward._ She rubbed her hands together and pulled a blanket on. “It is still quite cold in here.”

“Well then, should I join you up there, snezhinka?”

_Snezhinka…that is snowflake in Russian? She is so darling._ “If…if you would like…” Mei stammered, face growing red.

Zarya sat down beside Mei. “The fire is roaring, you had hot tea, what else could help you warm up?” Zarya asked, a cocky grin pulling at the corner of her mouth.

Refusing to look up, Mei lifted the blanket, offering its comfort to Zarya as well. _This is so foolish! We are going to have to travel together tomorrow!_ Her breath hitched as she felt Zarya’s body against hers underneath the blanket.

“Are you nervous about something?” Zarya asked, giving Mei’s thigh a comforting squeeze.

Mei looked up at the much larger woman. “I hope this does not offend you, but you are very attractive, Zarya.”

“How would that offend me?” Zarya said before her body shook with laughter. She squeezed Mei’s thigh once more than flexed with her other arm. “I am _very_ happy to hear that.” She leaned down, and her mouth hovered over Mei’s. “Would you like to see what I have in mind to provide some warmth?”

_Wǒde mā ya, she is really interested in this too? I do not think one night could hurt._ Mei leaned forward and pressed her lips to Zarya’s. She tasted green tea as her tongue slid into Zarya’s mouth. Strong hands rested at her hips, and a finger played at the button on her pants. Mei pulled away from the kiss. “Wait, Zarya!” she whispered. Heat crept across her chest and between her legs.

Zarya quickly moved her hands away. “I apologize. Was that too much?”

Mei took a deep breath then took Zarya’s hand in her own. She set it at her crotch, so the woman could feel the slight growing bulge underneath. “Please only use female terms for it, yes?”

“Of course,” Zarya replied. She brought her mouth to Mei’s once more then began to massage the woman’s clit through her pants.

As they kissed, Mei reached down to unbutton her pants to give Zarya easier access. The woman wasted no time in reaching underneath grey briefs and taking her clit between thumb and forefinger. “Zarya!” Mei breathed, feeling herself grow against her hand. Mei reached forward and set her hand between Zarya’s legs as well feeling a warm dampness.

Zarya’s face and neck were red as she continued to pump faster. A few moments later, she pulled away and stood. She took the blanket from Mei and spread it on the ground in front of her. “Come lie down, lyubov moya.”

Mei felt a chill down her spine for a moment as she lay on the blanket with her pants around her ankles, but it was soon replaced by heat as she watched Zarya remove her pants and briefs while standing above her. She looked down at her own hard clit then up at Zarya’s pussy. “I hope you are not planning on just putting on a show up there,” she whined playfully.

Zarya’s brows furrowed and she climbed atop Mei’s body, bare legs on either side of her waist. Her entrance rested right above Mei’s clit. “I will not play games. I want this a lot, but is this something you are comfortable with?”

“Yes, now keep going…please,” Mei breathed. She reached forward and touched Zarya’s breasts through her shirt as the woman lowered herself down onto her hard clit. “Mmm,” she sighed. _It has been so long, and she feels so good!_

Zarya bucked her hips, quickly moving the clit in and out of her. “How are you doing?” she asked with a smirk.

Mei’s legs shook underneath Zarya, and nails dug into her back. “You are definitely my favorite travelling companion!”

“I would hope so!” Zarya laughed and put her hands behind her head. “Now relax. We are just warming up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mandarin Chinese translations:   
> dé: uh oh  
> wǒde mā ya: oh my mother (essentially meaning oh my god)
> 
> Russian translations:   
> snezhinka: snowflake   
> lyubov moya: my love
> 
> By the way, in case it was not clear, Mei is trans in this. Different trans people have different preferences for referring to their bodies, so that's what I wanted to show. Thanks for reading!


	9. Zarya x Sombra

Sombra sat in her chair with one leg crossed over the other and a devious smile on her face. She was fixated on the screen in front of her. Two days prior, she had installed a tiny camera in the office of Katya Volskaya—CEO of Volskaya industries. Since then, Sombra had spent the majority of her time in a nearby hideout, occasionally checking in on a live feed of the office. Most of the time, the office was either empty or Katya worked alone, completing various documents—nothing too exciting or even useful. But now, Aleksandra Zaryanova, former Russian Defense Force soldier and current Overwatch agent, joined her. Though Sombra knew some Russian, she used a live audio translator on her computer as the women spoke.

“Hello,” Zarya said as she stepped toward Katya’s desk. She wore full armor, and Sombra could clearly hear each noisy step.

“Thank you for coming on such short notice.” Katya tried to look busy, touching things on her screen, but Sombra could see nothing important being done. The CEO of Volskaya Industries was nervous.

Zarya crossed her arms in front of her chest. “You know I work for Overwatch now. We cannot keep meeting like this.”

“Hmm…this could be interesting…” Sombra breathed, studying every expression on Katya’s face.

“This is not about business,” Katya replied. She avoided eye contact then moved from behind the desk and stood in front of Zarya. Katya reached up and touched her cheek.

“¡No mames!” Sombra screamed before bursting into laughter. She took a swig from an energy drink. “This is too good!”

Zarya’s face remained stoic even as Katya’s hand rested upon it. “You told me we could not continue because your wife did not approve.”

Katya pulled her hand away and held them behind her back. “Things are different now. Our relationship is open. And since you were in the region, I was thinking we might… _reunite_.”  

Sombra cackled. “¡Y una mierda! Your wife would be awfully surprised to know you think your marriage is open!” she said to the screen before hastily typing that bit of information down for possible future use.

Zarya stood silently for a moment before shifting uncomfortably. “You know I have not waited for you.”

Sombra spotted a look of hesitation on Katya’s face. “Ooh, what will you say to that, Volskaya?”

Katya stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around the back of Zarya’s neck, pulling her down to her level and kissing her.

Zarya reciprocated the kiss, pulling Katya’s body close to her own, then lifted her on the desk. Sombra could see Zarya’s hand move underneath Katya’s skirt.

Sombra raised an eyebrow, and heat ran through her body. Her hand moved between her legs as she watched Zarya’s muscular arm working—Katya’s eyes closed, moans escaping her lips. Sombra felt a twinge of guilt when she felt her cock strain against tight fabric. “Ugh,” she groaned, pulling it out and taking it in her hand. “Why now?” Though Sombra appreciated her ability to still get hard, when alone, it was usually more of an inconvenience. She bucked her hips, thrusting through her hand as she watched Zarya’s mouth move down Katya’s body then stop beneath her skirt.

Suddenly, Zarya pulled away and stood to her feet in front of a very disheveled and aroused Katya. Her brows furrowed and she wiped her hand across her mouth.

“What is she doing?” Sombra questioned, becoming still in her chair though running her thumb around the head of her cock.

“What are you doing?” Katya panted. “I am not finished with you. Please! I need more!”

“I know what you have done,” Zarya muttered. Every muscle in her body seemed to visibly tense. “Making deals with omnics. You are a traitor and a liar, and I was a fool to ever trust you.”

Katya stood and tried to take Zarya’s hand, but the woman jerked her hand away and stepped back. “I have no idea what you are talking about!”

Sombra chewed her bottom lip and continued lightly stroking her cock—though now only for physical relief. “Zarya knew that whole time then…how?”

“Do not call for me again,” Zarya said as she turned, “because I will not answer.” She left the office.

Katya sat down at her desk with her head in her hands and whispered something under her breath that the camera could not pick up.

Sombra closed her eyes as she came, cum shooting onto her desk and dripping down her cock. When she opened them again, she saw Katya staring right into the camera.

“I know you are watching,” Katya said calmly, cool silver eyes seeming to stare right into Sombra’s. “And I will end you.”

“¡Chingados!” Sombra pulled her pants up and furiously swiped at her screen, downloading all the data she needed then destroying any trace of her work. She then threw her belongings in a bag and turned on her cloaking device, running from the building.

             

* * *

 

 

The next day, Sombra stood outside the hotel room she knew to be Zarya’s. She could easily have hacked her way in, but she decided to try things a different way. She knocked on the door.

“Who are you?” Zarya asked through the speaker a few moments later.

“I am a friend who wants to talk to you about Katya,” Sombra replied, looking down at her purple nails. The door soon opened in front of her, and she entered the room, quickly taking in her surroundings. Though it was an upscale hotel, this room was little more than a place for a bed and belongings with an attached bathroom. The door shut and locked behind her, and Zarya stepped forward from around the corner wearing athletic shorts and a tank top. _Dios mío. She seems so much bigger in person._

“Sombra?” Zarya questioned, raising her scarred eyebrow.

Sombra’s heart began to race. She could count the number of times she had heard that name to her face on one hand. “Aleksandra Zaryanova, one of Overwatch’s newest…and most impressive agents. But you prefer _Zarya_ of course.”

“So you _are_ Sombra,” Zarya said, some hesitation still clear in her voice.  

“Now where did you learn that name?” Sombra asked, moving forward and touching Zarya’s tattooed shoulder.

“I had access to the best of Russian intelligence. That name arose quite frequently.” Zarya cleared her throat. “Now what did you have to say about Katya?” 

Sombra sat down on the edge of the bed and crossed one leg over the other. “I saw your meeting with her yesterday. How did you know about her deal with the omnics?”

Zarya clenched her jaw. “You _saw_ the meeting? How…you had had her office under surveillance,” she muttered, answering her own question.

“You are smart. Of course, I didn’t mean to watch _everything_ that occurred…so I’m sorry for that.” Sombra braced for an outburst of anger but received none.

Instead, Zarya sighed and sat beside her. “It was never emotional between us. But we were quite accustomed to each other’s company.” She looked over at Sombra. “Katya revealed hints about her deal in vulnerable moments after sex, and I did my own research to answer further questions.”  She exhaled loudly once more. “Do you have any further questions of your own?”

“I think I have learned all I need. We will bring her down. _If_ you would like to help that is…” Sombra snaked her arm around Zarya’s massive bicep and was surprised when the woman did not flinch away.

“Gladly.” Zarya smiled, looking at the ground. “So you really watched Katya and me?”

“I did more than just watch.” Sombra felt heat rush to her face and smirked. “I had no idea you could be so cruel—leaving her so hungry for you. All other reports I found stated you were a _very_ generous lover.”

Zarya’s eyes fixated on Sombra’s mouth, her own face flushed. “Do you always rely on the reports of others?”

“Of course not.” _So she really is as charming as they say. I guess it couldn’t hurt._ “Let’s fuck. I won’t be a pillow queen like Katya.” Sombra quickly shed her pants and shirt with the occasional helpful pull from Zarya, so she only wore a pair of lacy purple underwear and a matching bra.

Zarya touched the glowing implants on her back curiously, but Sombra slapped her hand away.

“Touch anything except that.” Sombra lay back on the bed with her legs spread apart. “Anything.”

Zarya gave Sombra’s knee a quick squeeze before walking over and retrieving a pink dildo from a drawer. She removed her tank top and shorts then pulled the harness up. She turned to face Sombra, who lay on the bed licking her lips hungrily with her hand on a clearly growing bulge. Zarya flexed with a cocky grin on her face. “You are going to get fucked by the strongest woman in the world. I hope you are ready.”

Sombra moved to her knees and lowered her panties, lifting her ass high in the air. “I hope you live up to that.”

Zarya stepped to the edge of the bed where Sombra kneeled. She set the lubricated head of her cock at Sombra’s tight hole. “Feel free to touch yourself as I take you,” she whispered. Zarya pushed her cock inside the woman and smiled as she heard her gasp. “Too much?”

Sombra held her own cock and stroked in time with each movement Zarya made. “Is that all you can do? Maybe you should have kept fucking Katya inst—ay sí!”

Zarya pushed Sombra’s head down on the bed as she moved the whole length of her cock in and out of her. “Quiet, spy!” Sombra writhed with pleasure underneath her, bucking her hips as Zarya pounded her ass.

Sombra moaned, frantically working her hard cock. She knew she was close, and precum beaded at the head. “Mmph Zarya! Sí, sí!” With another quick thrust from Zarya, Sombra shot onto the sheets beneath her. She kept bucking her hips until Zarya pulled out of her and took off the harness.

“You have made quite the mess, myshka,” Zarya commented, eyeing the mess on the bed and a panting Sombra.

Sombra turned on her back and spread her legs, showing off her cum-covered cock. “Come here and help clean up then.”

Zarya did as asked, taking the soft cock in her mouth and running her tongue alongside it, cleaning it off. She sucked gently at the skin of her balls, eliciting a deep moan from the other woman. She kissed up Sombra’s body, biting at her nipples through her bra. “Is there anything else I can do for you now?”

“I can’t take much more right now.” Sombra leaned her head back and closed her eyes with a laugh. A pleasant soreness filled every muscle of her body. “You _are_ the strongest woman in the world.” She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. “I guess we should start figuring out how we’re gonna bring Katya down.”

Zarya lay down beside Sombra then pulled her on top, so she could rest on her chest. “There is no rush right now. You may be tired, but I still have use for that smart mouth of yours.”

Sombra raised an eyebrow and happily moved down Zarya’s body. “Whatever you need, camarada.” It was difficult at first to keep plots for the future from her mind, but once Zarya’s thick legs were around her neck, and her mouth was put to use, those thoughts were far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mexican Spanish translations:  
> no mames: no fucking way  
> y una mierda: bullshit  
> chingados: shit  
> dios mío: my god  
> sí: yes  
> camarada: comrade
> 
> Russian translations:  
> myshka: little mouse 
> 
> This is the final chapter (for now...)! If another female Overwatch character comes out, I will likely write more. Thanks to everyone for reading it all! As always, please feel free to comment! I am very interested in knowing what chapters you all liked best! <3


End file.
